


Хороший, плохой, удобный

by Aina_Agras



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Blow Jobs, Body Horror, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Humor, Hux is Not Nice, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo is Not Nice, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Power Dynamics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 16:03:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aina_Agras/pseuds/Aina_Agras
Summary: АУ относительно ТЛД. Хакса выпнули из генералов и услали на Тьмой забытую базу, а оттуда - в рядовой рейд против Сопротивления. Но потерянный бывший генерал обязательно найдёт дорогу домой





	Хороший, плохой, удобный

Миссия Хакса на планете Хегг провалилась. 

После гибели Старкиллера Сноук лично вынес ему приговор, каждое слово которого взбухало злокачественной опухолью в мозгу. Он стоял навытяжку, привычно заложив трясущиеся руки за спину, и внимал воле Верховного лидера.

Разжалование: лейтенант.

Хакс надеялся, что внимательный глаз Сноука не заметил, как дёрнулось его левое веко. 

Направление: база на Ксилле. 

Ссылка лучше, чем трибунал, хоть и больнее бьёт по гордости. 

Жив только потому, что жив Кайло Рен.

— «Сомнительный повод для радости», — думал Хакс, отплёвываясь от попавшей в рот грязи и пытаясь подняться на ноги.

Командование поставило его во главе наспех сформированного отряда и услало в рейд на планету, где, по неподтверждённым данным, обитали бойцы Сопротивления. Данные были ошибочны: вместо горстки оборванцев отряд наткнулся на укреплённую базу и был перебит. Самого Хакса схватили и допрашивали, но ему удалось сбежать. 

Хакс шёл. Хакс полз, изнемогая, вперёд, к лесу Хегга, где мог остаться навсегда среди мясистых деревьев, увязнуть в маслянистой жиже, заменяющей этому проклятому месту почву. Ком грязи, за которым он спрятался, тут же растёкся, впитавшись в остатки формы и покрыв равномерным слоем раны. Израненные мышцы пресса тут же отозвались жгучей болью. Хакс ненавидел иссиня-чёрную живую грязь, но был счастлив, что атмосфера планеты пригодна для дыхания, а за толстыми стволами можно спрятаться. 

Комок, некоторое время распирающий пищевод щекочущими нитями, победил. Хакс снова упал на колени, и его вырвало. Бесшумно сплюнув отвратительно горькую слюну, он сразу же отвернулся, чтобы не видеть, как извиваются в грязи тонкие червеобразные тельца. Привалился к широкому мягкому стволу, проверил заряд украденного бластера — на исходе. Преследователи из Сопротивления громко перекрикивались из-за деревьев, топали как стадо бант, такие же неуклюжие, неразумные. Если бы его бойцы производили столько шума, Первый орден долго бы не продержался. 

Выглянув из укрытия, Хакс послал заряд в одного из преследователей, неосторожно вырвавшегося вперёд. И снова спрятался, с мрачным удовлетворением слушая обеспокоенные, а после и взбешённые выкрики:

— Гейст мёртв! Я убью его!

Хакс усмехнулся, неслышно, презрительно. Наивное повстанческое отродье! 

Страха не было, плен измучил разум и тело настолько, что осталось только тупое желание идти вперёд. Хакс крякнул, неосторожно завалившись на раненый бок. Заныла грудина, голову туго стянуло железным обручем. Совсем не похоже на приятную тяжесть императорского венца, которую в будущем Армитаж Хакс планировал ощутить. По шее от напряжения тёк грязный пот. Он медленно моргал, понимая, что если огненные точки, ослепляющие его, не исчезнут, он — труп с вероятностью 94%. Стимулятор или болеутоляющее повысили бы шансы остаться в живых. 

Вернулась тошнота. Хакс надавил большим пальцем над верхней губой и держал, пока не смог вдохнуть без желания выблевать желудок. Не время раскисать, того гляди и в Кайло Рена превратится. Очертания деревьев постепенно обретали чёткость, перестал заваливаться горизонт. Стараясь двигаться бесшумно, Хакс пополз в заросли пористого кустарника. Грязь пузырилась между пальцев.

— Где он? Где? 

Под длинными, похожими на опахала серыми ветвями, грязь сбилась в твёрдый пласт, ни обойти, ни спрятаться. Его вот-вот обнаружат. В отчаянии Хакс запустил пальцы в поверхность плотной чёрной глины, едва дыша от злости. Он не планировал завершать военную карьеру в Первом ордене так бездарно: от рук малолетнего отребья. Позволив душевным терзаниям полностью захватить себя, Хакс не сразу осознал, что кусок грязи в его ладони движется. С удивлением и благоговейным страхом он наблюдал, как грязь ползёт выше по руке, обхватывает предплечье, растекается тонким слоем по коже. Терять было нечего: крики раздавались уже совсем рядом. 

Стадо человекообразных бант, ломая ветки и громко хлюпая, ворвалось в чащу, но Хакс уже скрылся в толще грязи и затих. Он как будто дышал всей кожей сквозь облепившую его тело субстанцию и мог видеть: прямо перед его глазами оказались ноги одного из повстанцев. Нужно было лишь достать нож и добавить в организм мерзавца немного стали и грязи. Не умей он сдерживать свои порывы — парень лишился бы ноги, после чего Хакс лишился бы жизни. Он отомстит, но не сейчас. 

Преследователи топтались на месте, как будто знали, что он где-то поблизости. Только бы не разведывательный дроид, оснащённый тепловизором! Хакс уже осторожно поднимал руку с ножом, когда тихий присвист, замаскированный под птичий голосок, отозвал цепных псов обратно. Хакс разжал задеревеневшие пальцы, дождался, пока затихнут отголоски шагов, и ненадолго закрыл глаза.

Очнулся ночью, продрогший и голодный. Поганый привкус во рту напомнил о том, что в его теле угнездились паразиты. Хакс беззвучно застонал. Грязь холодной студенистой массой обволакивала ноющее тело и сползла, стоило лишь подумать об этом. Хакс выпрямился, остатки формы, брюки и тёмно-серая майка, тотчас задубели в холодном воздухе. При побеге он натянул сапоги прямо на голые ноги, и сейчас сбитые в кровавое мясо пятки напомнили о себе. Держа наготове бластер, Хакс долго вслушивался в звуки ночи. Если во тьме и прятались хищники, то он их не интересовал. 

Выбраться с этой криффовой планеты. 

Остаться в живых. 

Снова встать во главе армии Первого ордена. 

Дел невпроворот.

От мыслей о возможных ночных хищниках его отвлёк приступ дурноты. На этот раз противиться позывам не удалось. Зарывшись пальцами в грязь, Хакс блевал, пока не закололо под рёбрами. Клубок паразитов, вышедший из его желудка, был больше прежнего. Он извергся прямо на трясущиеся руки, и Хакс не смог подавить тихий возглас омерзения. Подскочил, стряхнул его и метнулся вглубь леса. Он бежал, не разбирая дороги, пока не зацепился за что-то штаниной. Пошатнувшись, рванулся вперёд и едва успел увернуться от рухнувшего сверху оплавленного куска металла. Когда от резких движений перестала кружиться голова, он осторожно глянул вверх и при виде знакомых очертаний задохнулся от радости. 

Над ним чернело крыло истребителя. 

Хакс привык не терять формы и заниматься наравне с рядовыми штурмовиками, а потому легко взобрался на гибкое дерево. Древесина пружинила под его пальцами, и вскоре Хакс покрылся липким соком с резким запахом. Даже несмотря на общую слабость, на то, что сок разъедал израненные костяшки и вызывал неконтролируемую дрожь в руках, Хакс прекрасно контролировал своё тело. Он затаился, когда под ним, крадучись, прошли двое из Сопротивления. Какая поразительная беспечность с их стороны. Хакс намертво вцепился в толстую ветку: пальцы уже разжимались, скользили по застывающему соку. Он бы мог снять этих недоучек двумя точными выстрелами, но стрельба по движущимся мишеням, не представляющим опасности, была непозволительной роскошью. 

Как только внизу стихло хлюпанье и вездесущий хеггский ветер унёс шорохи, Хакс двинулся дальше. При каждом движении рана на боку взрывалась болью, сводило израненные мышцы живота, но Хакс упрямо полз вверх, к спасению. Он с трудом достиг двери, уцепился за сломанную гидравлику и, подтянувшись, влез внутрь. Столкнул с кресла мёртвого пилота в неопознанной форме, занял его место и, возблагодарив случай, обязавший совсем недавно пройти переподготовку управления классом TIE, запустил систему и назначил проверку оборудования. Маскировочные щиты отказали, как и один из репульсоров. Топлива хватит лишь добраться до края лесистой местности и упасть где-то в степях. Жестокая усмешка исказила лицо. Не для того он убил своих тюремщиков, чтобы сдохнуть от голода.

Времени на сомнения не осталось: его заметили. Лазерный удар взметнул жидкую землю прямо под деревом, в ветвях которого застрял истребитель. В последний раз Хакс попытался включить режим невидимости — бесполезно, и метнувшись к креслу стрелка, дёрнул рычаг запуска ракет. Снаряд влетел в самую гущу бестолковых бойцов и выкосил деревья. Под прощальные залпы мега-бластеров, один из которых чиркнул истребитель прямо в брюхо, Хакс вытянул штурвал вверх. Ломая мясистые ветки, истребитель взмыл к зеленоватому небу Хегга. 

Хакс не думал о том, насколько повреждена обшивка и как он пересечёт безвоздушное пространство. У него появилась более насущная проблема: начала тяжелеть тупо ноющая голова, он то и дело заваливался вперёд и белел. Не засыпать. Не засы… 

…пать! 

Истребитель резко бросило влево. Он покачнулся, запищали приборы безопасности. Бортовой компьютер взвыл: 

— Система неисправна! Система неисправна! 

— Заткнись, ты… — побелевшими губами выдохнул Хакс, ощущая, как холодеют ноги. Даже на погибающей планете он не был так близко к смерти.

Преследователи на маневренных спидерах заходили слева. Хакс размазал по лбу кровь, заливающую правый глаз, и направил истребитель к серым горам. Сердце стукнуло где-то в горле, пропустило удар и бешено зачастило: скорость была запредельной. Он не видел, как один спидер на полном ходу врезался в скалу, второй успел вывернуть, но всё равно получил серьёзные повреждения и остановился. 

Хакс потянул штурвал и кое-как выровнял истребитель, направляясь в космос. К хаттам степи, что-нибудь придумает! Он ещё раз просканировал систему. Обшивка повреждена всего на 30%, однако навигационный компьютер сбоил. Барахлил один из двигателей. Хакс понимал, что при таком раскладе уютная звёздная чернота космоса станет его могилой. Можно попытаться совершить гиперпрыжок, но с такими повреждениями велика вероятность, что корабль попросту разорвёт. Хакс вытер лоб и резко выдохнул, и тут же закололо между рёбрами и скрутило живот. Превосходная кончина! В собственном дерьме и блевотине он будет дрейфовать в космосе, пока его не подберут космические мусорщики. 

Он уже вводил данные в навигационный компьютер, когда уцелевший радар известил, что над ним завис крупный объект. Сердце Хакса гулко стукнуло: он узнал характерные очертания звёздного крейсера типа «Возрождённый». Первый орден отследил его.

Истребитель оказался в луче захвата и медленно поплыл к крейсеру. Хакс сидел в кресле пилота и ждал, пока окажется в ангаре и сможет лицом к лицу встретиться с командующим крейсера. Он был абсолютно спокоен. 

Истребитель сразу же окружили штурмовики, во главе которых стоял Кайло Рен, без шлема — какая честь! Хмурое удивление отразилось на его лице при виде растерзанного и грязного Хакса, вывалившегося из кабины. Бывший генерал успел ухмыльнуться окровавленными губами в ответ, прежде чем в глазах потемнело. Он прижался спиной к крылу, намереваясь устоять на ногах, но истощённый организм отказывался повиноваться. Хакс медленно сполз вниз, над ним склонился Кайло Рен, смотрел так, будто видел впервые в жизни, хотя, несомненно, узнал. Хакс разлепил пересохшие губы, чтобы поприветствовать магистра, но ресурсы организма исчерпали себя. Боль и усталость догнали его, и Хакс потерял сознание.

 

 

— Этот офицер ничего не скажет. 

— Ошиба-а-аешься, — весело заверил звонкий голос. — Флора и фауна Хегга разнообразна до ночных кошмаров. 

Хаксу и без того хватало ночных кошмаров и обзаводиться новыми он не торопился. 

Пыточное кресло, в которое его усадили, было далеко от той мечты Инквизитора-садиста, что использовалась в Первом ордене: наспех и грубо сколоченное из всего, что попало под руку, и могло только подавать слабый электрический разряд, который человеческое тело могло вынести без судорожно сжатых зубов. Никаких пыточных дроидов, его пытали вручную, грубо и предсказуемо, морщились после каждого удара. Юнлинги Сопротивления, которые только-только научились держать оружие в руках и ещё не избавились от жалости к врагу. Что, однако, не помешало им с помощью вакуумного всасывателя удалить из его предплечья маячок слежения. 

Хакс приоткрыл заплывший глаз: перед ним стояла низкорослая, очень молодая девица. Острый взгляд выдавал опытного бойца. Она потянула его за мокрый от слюны и крови подбородок и заглянула в глаза. Хакс не подал виду, что металлический обруч больно впился в кожу на голове. Двое незадачливых тюремщиков, такие же молодые мальчишки, нервно топтались за её спиной.

— Туола, может, не надо? 

Та даже не обернулась, продолжая рассматривать его. С такой открытой неприязнью Хакс не сталкивался уже давно. Ему было всё равно.

— Вы, обмудки, даже не понимаете, кого схватили. Командование обязало добыть из него информацию, хоть на куски разрезать!

Хакс издевательски усмехнулся. Он был не в настроении вести пафосные разговоры о долге, они и так знали, что он умрёт под пытками, но будет молчать. Эта тьмой забытая база не оснащена тонкими технологиями, способными пробраться в мозг и выудить информацию. Он коснулся языком ампулы со смертельным ядом, вшитой под корень зуба, которой обзаводился каждый высокопоставленный офицер Первого ордена. Прибегать к последнему средству пока что не было смысла: эти дети не расколют его столь примитивными методами. Он почти перерезал ременной фиксатор на левой руке лезвием, спрятанным в перчатке, которую зачем-то оставили на нём. Такая беспечность. 

— Поверить не могу, что вижу тебя лицом к лицу, убийца. 

— Понятия не имею, о чём вы.

От сильной оплеухи в голове взорвались звёзды. Рот наполнился кровью. В Сопротивлении учат бить в полную силу только девчонок?

— Голофото и внешние данные высокого рыжего офицера Первого ордена у каждого нашего бойца. — Лицо Туолы, бледное от злости, было совсем рядом, серые глаза выцвели и в полутьме пыточной казались совсем белыми. — Что это за уловка такая, ты его клон или сам генерал Хакс? У Первого ордена кончились рядовые, что они посылают в рейды старших офицеров? 

Хакс промолчал. Скривился и пустил тонкую струйку крови по подбородку. Лезвие ещё немного надрезало фиксатор.

— Ну конечно же, ты ничего не скажешь. К счастью, у меня есть для тебя подарок, — коварно усмехнулась Туола, поднося прямо к его носу банку, в которой что-то шевелилось, — эти малыши заставят тебя говорить. 

Рывком задрав на нём майку до самой шеи, она перевернула банку. Зеленоватые извивающиеся тельца поползли по животу, и Хакс не сдержал возгласа отвращения.

— Блевотно, — сдавленно воскликнул один из мальчишек. Он зажимал рот грязной рукой.

Они боялись этой Туолы, но жалели его. Совсем ещё дети, из тех, кого не затронула деятельность Первого ордена лично, и потому всё ещё видевшие в нём человека. Штурмовики не колебались бы ни секунды, Хакс отлично муштровал своих солдат. 

— Заткнулись! Только так мы можем заставить его говорить без искажения информации. Первый орден занимает в его жизни слишком важное место, чтобы он болтал налево и направо. 

Хакс постарался абстрагироваться от копошащихся на нём червей, но они начали медленно ввинчиваться под кожу, заставив недостойно взвизгнуть. Опомнившись, он намертво сжал ноющие челюсти. Эта пытка ничуть не страшнее побоев. Ничуть…

Голова закружилась ещё сильнее, в мозгу медленно разливалось жидкое пламя. Плавились нейроны, отмирали сосуды, в которых вскипала кровь. Резкая боль сменилась отупением. Хакс застыл, уставившись в одну точку. Попытался проанализировать свои ощущения — и не смог. 

— Кажется, дошёл, — тихо подсказал один из мальчишек.

Туола кивнула. Она курила, отвернувшись к узкому окну. Хакс отрешённо смотрел, как движется её рука, как растекается дым под потолком, рассматривал тонкую чёрную косу, переброшенную через плечо. Оранжевый комбинезон ослепил его, и Хакс закрыл глаза. Очнулся он от грубой встряски.

— О каких базах Сопротивления известно Первому ордену? — отрывисто спросила Туола. 

И снова. Какие упорные дети. Хакс растянул разбитые губы в насмешливой улыбке и удивлённо выговорил:

— Ди'Куар. Хегг. 

Туола торжествующе ухмыльнулась, рассматривая его потрясённое лицо. Кто-то из мальчишек, подпирающих стену, одобрительно хмыкнул. В панике Хакс надавил языком на уплотнение под зубом и мысленно попрощался с жизнью. 

Горло онемело, по подбородку потекла пена… и всё. Яд не подействовал, даже не ввёл его в транс. Вне себя от ярости, Хакс вскинулся, напрягая скованные конечности, но фиксаторы всё ещё надёжно удерживали его в кресле. Если бы у него было больше времени, чтобы поработать лезвием…

— Какие новейшие разработки велись в последнее время?

Хакс с силой зажмурился. До крови укусил себя за язык, но слова сами рвались наружу. Он замычал и затряс головой. Во все стороны брызнула кровавая слюна.

— Сопротивляется, — поджала губы Туола. — Что за упрямый хаттов сын… Рыжий, я бы на твоем месте не только разработки сдала, но и командование заложила, включая Верховного лидера. 

Копошение под кожей становилось невыносимым. В голове взрывались звёзды, замедляя мыслительные процессы.

— Гиперпространственный… трекер, — с усилием выговорил Хакс, обливаясь холодным потом. — Система отслеживания кораблей в гиперпространстве... 

— Ну дела... Численность армии на «Господстве»? Состав флота?

— Шестьдесят восемь тысяч штурмовиков, — Хакс жмурился до дрожащих ресниц, но слова вылетали сами собой: — Тридцать тысяч офицеров. Пятьсот двадцать истребителей класса TIE/fo, сто семьдесят три класса TIE/sf, пять шаттлов Ипсилон, личный TIE-истребитель магистра Рен. Двести сорок шагоходов. Информация была актуальна ровно три стандартных месяца назад. 

— Что значит «три месяца»? Говори!

От внутренней борьбы мышцы лица свело судорогой. Хакс зарычал, заметался в пыточном кресле, на что существа, захватившие контроль над его телом, послали в мозг новый импульс. Резь в животе стала невыносимой, Хакс подумал, что вот-вот обделается. И несмотря на острую боль, на то, что жжением в голове диктовала свои условия, ему удалось скривиться в издевательской улыбке. Туола с подозрением качнула бластером на поясе. 

— У меня больше нет доступа, — рассмеялся Хакс. Слёзы боли и бессилия разъедали разбитые губы. — Больше ничего… кроме того, что Первый орден приведёт Галактику к порядку. Вам конец! 

Улыбка Туолы была почти нежной, она как будто обращалась к неразумному ребёнку. 

— Но это-то тебе точно известно. Назови главные флагманы Первого ордена и их уязвимые места. 

 

 

Хакс сел с истошным криком. Он лихорадочно хватался за лицо, шею, грудь, не осознавая, что свободен. Очень знакомый писк позади заставил его взять себя в руки. Оглянувшись на медицинского дроида, Хакс осознал, что находится в медотсеке, а все его раны обработаны и перебинтованы. Голова была дурной, но гадкий привкус, сигнализирующий о заражении организма паразитами, исчез. Ободранное пересохшее горло требовало воды. 

Он обвёл небольшое помещение затуманенным взглядом и заметил упаковку питательной смеси и бутылку с водой на хромированном столе у стены. Рядом лежал датапад. Кто-то очень хорошо знал о его потребностях. 

Воспоминания нахлынули внезапно. Плен. Пытки. Хакс вцепился в волосы. Как же повезло, что ему оставили перчатку, не зная о вшитых в неё лезвиях! Он помнил изумлённое злое лицо Туолы и кровь на её посиневших губах, когда он перерезал ей горло и выхватил бластер. Конфиденциальная информация о военной мощи Первого ордена не ушла дальше крохотной пыточной. Всеми правдами и неправдами нужно было скрыть факт её выдачи от Верховного лидера Сноука. 

Хакс включил датапад — без пароля, явно для него оставили — и присосался к бутылке с водой. Пил до тех пор, пока не почувствовал, что вода вот-вот начнёт выливаться из носа. Вскрыл упаковку с мутной вязкой жидкостью. Смесь была холодная, но Хакс бы и эвока сейчас сожрал с голодухи. Хотя он подозревал, что эвок на вкус куда лучше этой бурды.

Голод говорил о том, что Хакс выздоравливал, отсутствие сильных болей — что был в отключке несколько стандартных дней. Он был гол и избегал смотреть на повязку на животе. Синяки на запястьях уже пожелтели, порезы на ладонях начали затягиваться. Нужно продумать дополнительные способы защиты на случай смертельного противостояния. И выяснить, почему не сработал смертельный яд.

К вящему разочарованию Хакс обнаружил, что датапад отключён от общей сети Первого ордена. В его памяти содержались лишь ничего не значащие отчёты младших офицеров двухгодичной давности, логические игры вроде «Четырёх поргов» и «Сбей дредноут». Порнографической «Криффобанты». Хакс наморщил нос. Кто бы ни занял его пост, со своими обязанностями он справлялся из рук вон плохо, если персонал позволял хранить подобные файлы на рабочих устройствах. Единственное, что стоило внимания — медицинский отчёт о состоянии здоровья Армитажа Хакса, лейтенанта. Хакс листал мед карту, сопоставляя указанные травмы со своими ощущениями. 

Пустяковое ранение в бок оказалось сломанным ребром. Но выжил же?

Повреждение мягких тканей лица. 

Ерунда. 

Сотрясение головного мозга. 

Тоже несерьёзно, уже отлежался. 

Заражение паразитами. Сильная интоксикация организма.

Хакс с трудом сглотнул и отложил паёк.

От отдалённого гула, знакомого до боли в висках, заложило уши. Значит, он в космосе на корабле. К пайку присоединился бесполезный датапад. Хакс внимательно осмотрел медицинский персонал. 2-1B, прошлое поколение, состояние неудовлетворительное. Корабль был технически отсталым, или же служил местом, в которое отправлялись списанные дроиды, повреждённое оборудование. Опальные генералы, пониженные до лейтенанта. Мысль о том, что после мостика «Добивающего» придётся торчать в каком-нибудь техническом отделе и подчиняться вышестоящему офицеру, наверняка бывшему имперцу, убивала. По крайней мере, он не рядовой. Командир гостки неисправных дроидов, дырявой консоли и сломанной швабры. Да и командир ли? Ничто не сигнализировало о его нынешнем положении в Первом ордене. 

Хакс подошёл к высокому шкафу и распахнул его. Внутри одиноко висела офицерская форма Первого ордена без опознавательных знаков, на полке — комплект стандартного белья. 

Осторожные скупые движения разбередили раны. В полусогнутом состоянии Хакс одевался целую вечность. Он ненавидел быть немощным, ненавидел ограничение подвижности и боль, сковывающую движения. Слабакам не место в рядах Первого ордена. 

«Идиотски нерациональный, расточительный способ наказания, — думал Хакс, снова взявшись за отрезанный от общей сети датапад тщетно и пытаясь найти в нём хоть какую-то полезную информацию. — Я уже был наказан потерей моей базы. Подрывом авторитета. Крушением планов. Зачем отсылать меня в самую задницу Галактики и бросать на передовую?». 

Недовольный лидер — мёртвый исполнитель, но Хаксу везло. Он всё ещё жив, он исправил свою ужасную оплошность, он снова в Первом ордене. Да, его отодвинули от трона, однако способов вернуться предостаточно. Разобраться бы, где он вообще находится и кто тут главный. Хакс сильно надеялся, что не Кайло Рен.

Он приложил руку к панели доступа у двери, и та беззвучно отъехала в сторону. Отлично, в свободном перемещении ему не отказано. Хакс выглянул наружу, но длинный коридор встретил его резким светом и тишиной. Ни единой живой души, ни штурмовика, ни офицера, ни техника. Нужно найти командный пост. 

Медкаюта была центром коридора, который шёл вкруговую. Выход из отсека располагался позади неё. Дверь была запаролена, Хакс попытался подобрать его, но бросил эту бесполезную затею на сорок втором заходе. И как теперь устроить встречу со Сноуком? 

Перед тем, как вернуться, он прошёлся по пустому коридору. На третьем кругу с непривычки задрожали ноги, Хакс схватился за стену, пытаясь справиться с тошнотой. На сегодня лимит двигательной активности исчерпан. Он ввалился в палату и, тяжело дыша, растянулся на столе. Открыл отчёты, надеясь узнать хоть что-то, но понял только, что некий сержант Дариус Така, по вине которого 30 истребителей класса TIE/sf вместо «Добивающего» направились на Джакку, больше не служит на «Господстве». «Господство». Он на корабле Верховного лидера, или же этот датапад каким-то образом очутился... где? Его заперли, теперь уже свои, хорошо хоть не пытали. Как бы Сноук не списал его со счетов. 

Внезапно зачесалась грязная голова и всё тело. Хакс остервенело заскрёб отросшую бороду и шею. Ему срочно требовались гигиенические процедуры. Осознание того, что форма на нём — не генеральская, вызывала почти физическое отторжение. Зудела кожа на животе. Хакс расстегнул китель и сорвал пропитанную бактой повязку. Его передёрнуло при виде круглых отверстий величиной с полногтя, усеивающих живот от нижних рёбер до паховых волос. Не глядя, он прилепил повязку обратно и застегнулся. Вернулся к двери и заколотил в неё.

— Эй! Меня кто-нибудь слышит?

От резких движений заболели рёбра. Хакс задышал мелко, поверхностно, выпрямился, но тут же снова согнулся, хватаясь за живот. Притёрся к стене и медленно осел вниз. По ощущениям под левую глазницу вдавилась рукоять ренова меча, в затылок — ещё одна, а сияющие лезвия стали глазами и понемногу выжигали череп изнутри. 

Сколько он провёл, свернувшись на холодном полу и подтянув к груди колени, Хакс не знал. Вставал он медленно, пытаясь найти опору, скользя пальцами по гладкому металлу стены только с одной целью: проверить внезапно осенившую его догадку и вбить в коммуникатор две буквы и четыре цифры. 

FN-2187.

Пароль подошёл. У блядского магистра, запершего его здесь, то ещё чувство юмора.

Хакс находился в санитарно-медицинском отсеке. Освещение в пустом коридоре было понижено до сорока-пятидесяти процентов. Ряды кают для восстановления раненых наводили на мысль, что корабль был огромным боевым судном. Хакс медленно добрёл до душевых в самом конце коридора.

Свет горел только в первом помещении, крошечной холодной раздевалке. Хакс поёжился. Расстегнул натирающий шею воротник кителя. Серая ткань майки топорщилась спереди. От воспоминаний о том, что внутри него какое-то время находился клубок червей, парализующий волю и толкающий к измене, у Хакса пересохло в горле. Он обернулся на шлёпанье босых ног и по счастью успел опереться на шкафчик, когда из душной темноты показался Кайло Рен, мокрый и полностью обнажённый. Обилие шрамов на огромном теле наводило на мысль, что сражения магистр проигрывал постоянно. От неожиданности Хакс уронил китель. Какая нелёгкая понесла Рена в душевые, да ещё в тот же самый час, что и его? 

Привычная кривая ухмылка Кайло умерла, так и не родившись. Он замер в дверях, стиснул кулаки и уставился во все глаза. И чем дольше глядел — тем обеспокоеннее становился. 

Ответную тревогу Хакс запрятал глубоко, скрыв за привычным бесстрастным лицом. Пусть этот сын банты сам считывает его эмоции. И крупно вздрогнул: спины коснулись невесомые пальцы Силы. Он сильно занервничал, а когда нервничал — начинал сквернословить. 

— Нехуй на меня таращиться! — выплюнул он, развернувшись. — Какого криффа, вы что, голых мужиков не видели?

Кайло усмехнулся, словно Хакс удачно пошутил, и снова стал серьёзным. 

— Никогда бы не подумал, что вы такие слова знаете, — сказал он хриплым голосом, и до Хакса дошло, что происходит. 

У Рена имелись все признаки возбуждения: учащённое дыхание, тот особенный жадный взгляд, которым обычно смотрят перед тем, как завладеть объектом вожделения. С недоверчивой гримасой Хакс опустил глаза — так и есть. Огромный член, подрагивая, бесстыдно торчал вверх. Даже не прикрылся. Хакс забеспокоился ещё больше. Он наклонился, чтобы поднять китель. Возбуждение Кайло Рена, этого незрелого юнца — вовсе не то, что он хотел бы видеть. Хакс ценил контроль, самодисциплину и от души презирал тех, кто потакал плотским желаниям. Не в последнюю очередь потому, что сам был обладателем пениса весьма скромных размеров и очень комплексовал из-за этого. Хакс убеждал себя, что ему хватает возбуждения от власти, от осознания собственной значимости и высокого положения в мощной величественной организации. Это заставляло забыть о многих физиологических потребностях, иногда даже сне и приёме пищи.

— У меня богатый словарный запас, но вульгарности предпочитаю не употреблять в приличном обществе, поскольку я генерал, — парировал Хакс, решив делать вид, что не замечает пристального внимания. Он снимал повязки. — Был.

— Высокомерный ублюдок вы. Есть.

Беззлобное утверждение. Впрочем, Хакс был с ним согласен. Именно таким он и был. Высокомерным, жёстким, целеустремлённым. Иначе не поднялся бы выше лейтенанта. Впрочем, что сейчас говорить? 

Он как раз криффов лейтенант. 

Хакс аккуратно сложил одежду в узкий шкафчик, рядом положил скатанные бинты и направился в душевые. Чтобы попасть внутрь, нужно было пройти мимо Кайло Рена. Хакс изо всех сил надеялся, что у того хватит ума держать руки при себе. Гомосексуального опыта у Хакса не было, приобретать его он не торопился. Психованные магистры не входили в типаж мужчин, с которыми хотелось близости. 

Надежды оправдались, Рен даже посторонился, пропуская его. Хакс предпочёл не думать, что его голого бедра коснулся напряжённый член. Крифф, Рен вел себя как ни в чём не бывало. Только слегка покраснел. 

Выключатель располагался прямо у входа, в непосредственной близости от голого бедра магистра. Узкие лампы осветили весьма скромных размеров помещение, не разделённое перегородками. Тускло поблескивала хромированная сталь, чёрная матовая плитка поглощала рассеянный свет. Хакса охватило дурное предчувствие. Будто он оказался в личном освежителе Кайло Рена. Но ведь это не его каюта.

Хакс отрегулировал напор и температуру воды и зашипел сквозь зубы от тугих холодных струй, хлестнувших по кровоподтекам на плечах и спине. Вода понемногу нагревалась. Хакс взял в полки мыло и мочалку. Обычно весь процесс занимал минут десять, но сегодня хотелось понежиться под тугими горячими струями подольше, даже невзирая на то, что Кайло Рен пялится на него. 

— Какого хатта вам тут надо? — прошипел Хакс, резко развернувшись. 

Он знал, какие чувства обуревают Рена, и удивлялся, что порывистый магистр всё ещё стоит столбом и ничего не делает, хотя глазами уже изнасиловал его и, может, даже расчленил и съел. Хакс ненавидел признавать, что сотворил глупость, но похоже, в этот раз придётся. Он мог бы повременить с мытьем, дождаться, пока останется один...

— Какой некрасивый, — сказал напряжённо Рен, ощупывая его жадным взглядом. — Длинный, дохлый, в шрамах и синяках. Отвратительные белые ресницы. Невыразительный голос. 

Хакс терпеливо ждал, пока закончится перечень его недостатков, тем более что был занят важным делом: намыливал шею и грудь. Повернулся спиной, демонстрируя спокойствие, но готовясь в любой момент дать отпор. Пусть чувствует его решимость.

— Идиотские веснушки на узких плечах, — продолжил Кайло Рен севшим от возбуждения голосом. — Смехотворная татуировка. Сделали, чтобы даже в голом виде оставаться генералом? 

Не оборачиваясь, Хакс вытянул татуированную руку с поднятым вверх средним пальцем. Он сделал её на радостях в каком-то притоне, сразу после назначения на должность генерала, три чёрных полосы, охватывающие запястье. Впрочем, Кайло Рена это не касалось. Как и его внешность в целом.

— И между ног тоже рыжий. А вот это мне нравится. 

От неожиданности Хакс подавился ругательством. Слова Рена уязвили бы его, если бы он не понимал, что незрелый подросток в большом мускулистом теле всего лишь пытается принизить его. Он подавил желание съёжиться и расправил плечи. В своё время Хакс достаточно наслушался о своей блеклой внешности и отвратительной худобе, пока не решил, что грубые словечки больше никогда не заденут его за живое.

— Потрудитесь объяснить, что происходит.

Хакс обернулся, чтобы увидеть, как Рен медленно облизывается перед тем, как сказать:

— Дело в том, что… я считал, что неспособен испытывать возбуждение. Вы разубедили меня в этом. 

От этого горячечного признания у Хакса дрогнули колени. Увиденное доказывало, что Рен не врал, но эти его слова... Хакс видел себя со стороны: нескладный, тощий и ужасно рыжий, с узкими плечами и бледной кожей, испещрённой веснушками и усеянной шрамами. И новые, едва затянувшиеся раны, так что единственная положительная особенность его внешности — прямая спина, ныне была искривлена от боли в боку. Ну и большой недостаток между длинных худых ног. Вернее, совсем небольшой, но тоже привставший от осознания того, что кого-то он может возбуждать. Какого?.. Хакс едва ли не с ужасом уставился на свой член. Потёр его мочалкой, надеясь вразумить, но сделал только хуже. Привычка всё воспринимать через призму здравого смысла и постигать мир путём анализа и тщательного обдумывания причин и следствий сыграла с ним злую шутку. Хакс не мог не думать о том, что внушительный Кайло Рен с этим его огромным толстым членом смотрит на его тело как на какое-то великолепие, причём в противовес озвученным недостаткам. То есть, чтобы поладить с этим помешанным, надо было всего лишь раздеться? 

— Я в ужасе, — в отчаянии зачастил Рен. От низкого голоса завибрировал горячий воздух в душевой. — Я привык ненавидеть вас и желать вам смерти. Почему именно вы? Лучше бы у меня на мусорщицу встал!

— А я полагал, что так оно и было, — искренне сказал Хакс. Он уже не мог стоять спиной к опасности и обернулся, глядя Рену прямо в глаза. Мочалку на всякий случай зажал между ног. — Иначе с чего бы грозному магистру мегарыцарей валяться на снегу и страдать от пустячных царапин?

Рен вспыхнул. Его лицо перекосилось, губы дрогнули. Струи воды под воздействием Силы забили в стены. Хакс смахнул лезущие в глаза мокрые волосы и вызывающе глянул в ответ. Он всего лишь хотел помыться и убраться отсюда, но его личное проклятие снова спутало все планы. Да сколько можно? 

— И как часто у вас встаёт на раненых? — ядовито осведомился он, решив не оттягивать конфликт. 

Рен угрожающе двинулся на него, и Хакс вынужден был отступить к холодной стене душевой. Сверху снова полилась горячая вода, он вздрогнул от неожиданности. Нужно было прогнать этого безмозглого громилу, пока он не сообразил, что Хакс совсем не против такого внимания. Или уже прочитал его мысли?

— Уходите! — Хакс ткнул в твёрдую безволосую грудь мыльным пальцем. Палец соскользнул. — Убирайтесь к ебеням! 

Рен не пошевелился. Упрямо стоял и пялился, нервируя, огромный возбуждённый зверь, только что ноздри не раздувал. На его подвижном лице застыло выражение детской беспомощности. Он не использовал Силу против него — уже хорошо. Так были хоть какие-то шансы, чтобы…

— Рен. Крифф…

Один шаг свёл все эти шансы к нулю: Рен шагнул ещё ближе, прижимая Хакса к стене. Спасительная мочалка упала к ногам. Взгляд Рена был злым и одновременно умоляющим, его подрагивающий член прижимался к бедру. Хакс запаниковал. Не вздумал бы Рен его изнасиловать.

— Я не насильник, — твёрдо сказал Рен, верно истолковав его опасения. Безумные отблески в его глазах почти не пугали. — Что бы вы там обо мне ни думали. И кажется, не у меня одного тут стояк. Ваш милый маленький член тоже требует внимания.

Это было уже слишком. 

Щёки Хакса заалели, он перехватил кисть, лежащую на груди, и сжал её до хруста. Рен ответил яростным взглядом, что распалило ещё больше. Хакс разрывался между желанием съёжиться, заорать и ударить, и — крифф, он серьёзно об этом думает! — позволить Рену себя облапать. Можно считать это последствиями черепно-мозговой травмы. Он охнул, ощутив давление на рёбрах. Едва заживший бок потянуло болью, и он выпустил руку.

— Померяемся силой? — насмешливо спросил Рен и пошевелил пальцами. Подбородок Хакса задрался вверх. — Потому что если меряться другим, я выигрываю по всем фронтам. 

Крепко зафиксированный Силой, Хакс не мог пошевелиться, стоял, вытянувшись в струну и только бессильно перебирал пальцами, пока Рен, опустившись на колени, торопливо ощупывал его грудь, живот, сжимал бёдра. Вскрикнул зло и задушено — в бок рядом с кровоподтёком вонзились зубы. 

— Хорошо вас отделали в плену. Сам бы не смог лучше. 

Давление на горло пропало. Хакс втянул носом воздух, опустил голову и плюнул водой в глаз, который пересекал шрам.

— Будем считать прелюдию законченной, — заключил Рен и в отместку укусил Хакса ещё раз. 

На коленях он смотрелся просто восхитительно. Член, поникший было от страха, дёрнулся и мазнул его по груди. Рен нежно потёрся о него щекой и вскинул невинные глаза. Хакс мог думать только о том, что его большой мягкий рот совсем рядом. Он неосознанно двинул бёдрами и ощутил, что свободен. Присутствие Силы исчезло, осталась только горячая вода, приятно барабанящая по коже.

— Иди сюда, — хрипло сказал Хакс, запуская пальцы в выпрямившиеся от воды чёрные волосы. — Конечно, если не собираешься мне отсосать.

Рен с готовностью встал. От хищной улыбки у Хакса свело живот. 

Огромная лапища оказалась между ног. Пальцы нежно погладили мошонку и бережно сжали. Хакс с хрипом втянул влажный воздух. От острого удовольствия по шее ползли мурашки. Его впервые касались с желанием, человек, несколько минут назад насмехавшийся над его внешностью. 

— Ты можешь тоже меня трогать, — шепнул Кайло ему на ухо и потёрся грудью о его грудь. Хакс поперхнулся. — Ты просто обязан меня трогать после того, как у меня на тебя встал! Давай, подрочи мне!

Тяжёлый член Рена занял всю ладонь. Хакс подвигал на пробу рукой и зашипел: он уклонился от поцелуя, и губы Рена прижались к шее. Жёсткая щетина не останавливала ублюдка. И всё же их взаимодействие было восхитительным, только сейчас раскрылось во всей своей полноте, будто оба ждали именно этого. Взаимной дрочки в тесной душевой на неизвестном корабле. Отвратительно!

Ни одна из его немногочисленных любовниц не была столь внимательна к его потребностям как Кайло Рен. Грубые укусы в шею отдавались дрожью во всём теле, а снисходительная злость в низком голосе сводила с ума. Хакс отвечал, стараясь не уступать ни в изощрённости фантазий относительно смерти оппонента, ни крепости ругательств. Ни в ярости, с которой дрочил его член, стараясь не завидовать размерам. По правде говоря, ему было уже всё равно, Хакс ощущал, как скользят пальцы Рена по обильной смазке, как сокращаются мышцы живота перед оргазмом. Он уже с трудом подавлял желание уронить голову на подставленное плечо и… о-о-о, бля-я-ядь! 

Хакс глухо мучительно застонал, кусая Рена за плечо, пока тот размазывал его сперму по животам. Вода, льющаяся сверху, вдруг гулко забарабанила по голове. Хакс увидел, как медленно открывается рот Рена, но сказанного не услышал. 

 

 

Он лежал на узкой скамейке. Медленно возвращался слух, а с ним — и тупая боль в висках. Где-то далеко капала вода. Хакс повернул голову. Кайло Рен одевался, стоя к нему спиной. Его непривычно однослойная одежда была влажной: с тёмных волос капала вода. 

— Что случилось? — с трудом прохрипел Хакс. Шевелиться не хотелось. 

— Вы ударились своей рыжей башкой о каменный пол, — размеренно сказал Рен дрогнувшими губами. Он сдерживался изо всех сил, чтобы не рассмеяться. — Кто же знал, что вы так бурно реагируете на оргазмы?

— Тьма вас побери! 

— Могу сказать, что мои колени болят и наверняка все в синяках. Пришлось стоять на твёрдом полу, мне нужна была ваша рука, чтобы кончить. 

— То есть, — Хакс был слишком вымотан, чтобы злиться, — вместо того, чтобы привести меня в чувство или хотя бы оставить в покое, вы… 

— Радуйтесь, что я вам член в рот не сунул!

Хакс подавил злой возглас только потому, что знал: Рену это непременно доставит удовольствие. Он несколько раз сжал кулаки, пошевелил пальцами на ногах, подготавливая расслабленное тело к движению.

— Хорошо. А теперь откровенно. Что это было и зачем? 

— Я же сказал. — Кайло смотрел во тьму душевых. — У меня впервые на кого-то встал. 

— Для первого раза вы слишком прыткий. 

— Быстро учусь.

— Какое мне до этого дело? 

— Конечно, никакого! — вспылил Кайло. — Ведь это не ты дрочил мне и стонал так, что я думал — или свихнусь, или трахну тебя прямо там безо всякой подготовки!

— Это было бы последнее, что ты сделал бы в своей никчёмной жизни! — рявкнул Хакс, похолодев от одной только мысли. — Я тебя…

Рен широко ухмыльнулся.

— Мне не нужно напоминать, что за выдачу военной и стратегической информации противнику вам грозит трибунал? То, что вы выболтали, могло серьёзно изменить ход войны. Почему не воспользовались капсулой с ядом?

Болезненный удар ниже пояса. Криффов ублюдок залез ему в голову!

— Яд не подействовал, — ровно ответил Хакс. — Я убил всех. Я контролировал ситуацию. 

— Вы — самодовольный безответственный выскочка, — выговорил Рен, тряхнув мокрыми волосами. Он злился, и Хакс его понимал, хотя и не разделял мнения о безответственности. — Эти дрянные паразиты нейтрализовали яд. И если бы не мой… интерес, Армитаж Хакс пошёл бы под трибунал прямиком из медотсека ещё два цикла назад.

Кайло Рен воспылал к нему интересом. Хакс всерьёз задумался о том, чтобы лишить себя жизни теперь, но горячий душ и бурный оргазм ослабили его. Что там было про отказ от гомосексуального опыта с неуравновешенными магистрами?

— Сколько я здесь?

— Три стандартных цикла. Первый был самым тяжёлым. Как мне сообщили. Я предполагал, что вы не выживете. Состояние и правда было тяжёлым, ваш организм боролся с токсинами в крови.

— Где я?

— «Господство».

Неожиданно. Сноук решил устроить ему личную встречу? 

— Идём? — внезапно миролюбиво предложил Рен, подходя ближе. 

— Куда? — спросил Хакс, прикидывая свои шансы. В таком уязвимом состоянии успешное сопротивление было невозможным. Голый, трясущийся, он раскинулся на жёсткой скамье и не был уверен в том, что сможет твёрдо встать на ноги.

— В вашу каюту, конечно. Я провожу. 

Рен навис над ним. Хакс как завороженный глядел в глаза магистра, в которых мелькали отблески Силы. На лоб Хаксу упала капля воды.

— Слабак, — тихо сказал Кайло Рен. — Что, привыкли держать свою задницу в тепле и не получать по ней от простых вояк? Штабная крыса.

— Криффов громила! — процедил Хакс сквозь зубы. 

— Зануда, сноб и педант.

— Мальчишка. 

— Да ладно! И намного же вы меня старше?

Хакс не ответил. Смерил его своим лучшим генеральским взглядом, который потух, как только твёрдые пальцы оказались на его горле. Некоторое время Рен предупреждающе поглаживал его кадык. 

— Хорошо, что вы себя не убили, — сказал он вполголоса. Вибрация в его голосе напомнила о пережитом удовольствии. — Мне было бы одиноко. 

Да что за… Хакс ощутил, что краснеет как малолетний идиот, которому признались в любви. Это какая-то запредельная степень вопиющего непрофессионализма — потакать причудам непредсказуемого магистра, который, похоже, решил свести его в могилу собственноручно. 

— Я бы никогда не допустил утечки секретной информации… 

— Вам необходимо поесть. Успешное восстановление невозможно без питательных веществ.

Нарочитая забота начинала его напрягать. Отрицать тот факт, что в течение нескольких циклов он съел только половину стандартного пайка, рассчитанного на один приём пищи, было ребяческой глупостью, достойной, пожалуй, самого Кайло Рена, однако Хакс жаждал уединения. И одеться.

— Всё, что мне необходимо — узнать, что происходит. 

— Сноук мёртв.

Хакс почувствовал, как едва подтаявший в груди ледяной ком снова выпустил иглы. Он оттолкнул руки Кайло и вскочил.

— Как… — глупо забормотал он и тут же возненавидел себя за это жалкое блеянье. — Как?! Первый орден...

— Первый орден под моим чутким руководством. 

— Вот как?

Ошеломительная информация помогла Хаксу успокоиться. Очень спокойно он взялся за одежду. 

Кайло не мешал ему одеваться. Просто следил, как Хакс ожесточённо подтягивает брюки, рывками застёгивает китель, хмурится и сердито бормочет себе под нос.

Сноук мёртв. Хакс, прищурившись, одарил Кайло долгим внимательным взглядом. О восстановлении звания генерала не может быть и речи, этот даже к младшим офицерам не даст подступиться, не то, что к мостику... Кстати, сколько боевой техники осталось в распоряжении Первого ордена с тех пор, как Кайло Рен, так сказать, вступил в должность? Зная его неразборчивость в методах ведения войны...

— Мне нужно побриться, — сказал Хакс и, затянув ремень, утвердительно щёлкнул пряжкой. — И встретиться с высшим офицерским составом Первого ордена. 

— Для начала вы выздоровеете. Я покажу вам вашу каюту. 

Уничижительными взглядами тут не отделаешься. К сожалению. 

Рен повёл его, придерживая за локоть. Пальцы невесомо лежали на руке, но Хакс знал: чуть отклонится от курса — и хватка усилится, а пять пальцев превратятся в десять невидимых рук, одна из которых непременно окажется на горле. Или внутри, раз уж они стали настолько близки, что хватали друг друга за члены. То, что произошло в душевой, ничего не изменит. 

— И кое-что ещё… — проговорил Хакс, когда они остановились перед дверью. 

Кайло вопросительно-насмешливо дёрнул бровью. 

— Я — пленник? 

— Вы можете считать себя кем угодно, Хакс. В каюте есть бритвенные принадлежности. Вам принесут еду.

Кайло набрал на панели код и подтолкнул Хакса к открывшемуся тёмному провалу. 

— Отдыхайте. 

 

 

Сноук был с ним, сколько Кайло себя помнил. Сначала вытеснил светлый образ Люка Скайуокера, которым восхищался юный джедай, потом заполнил собой всю его жизнь, все мысли без остатка.

В душе Кайло всегда боролись две стороны Силы, рвали неокрепший разум на части. Сначала Люк Скайуокер пытался им управлять, но потерпел неудачу. Потом явился Сноук. Кайло думал, что обрёл наставника, но на него снова надели ошейник и короткий поводок. А поначалу Сноук казался мудрым и терпеливым, внимательным к Бену и к его проблемам. Осторожные, почти ласковые речи вползали в его голову и свивались там, дремали, пока Кайло не обнаружил в своей голове гнездо скользких зловонных слизней. В планы Сноука и не входило направлять его. Только использовать. 

После этого неприятного открытия Кайло долгие годы учился прятать мысли. Сначала это были незначительные эпизоды с заданий. Постепенно Кайло научился подсовывать такую откровенную подделку, что удивлялся, как Сноук этого не замечал. Достаточно было всего лишь делать виноватое лицо и опускать глаза в пол. А тут как раз подвернулась Рэй. Как удачно всё сложилось! Добрая наивная девочка, примчалась одна на «Господство», решив спасти его, перетянуть обратно к Свету, но вместо этого сделала Верховным лидером. Удивление на сморщенной физиономии старого прохиндея, когда меч Скайуокера, преподнесённый ему любящим учеником, пронзил грудь, было бесценно. А после того, как они перебили стражу Сноука, Кайло снова позволил ей выиграть и предстал перед ошеломлёнными офицерами как преданный защитник Верховного лидера, которого победила опасная форсъюзерша. Рэй объявили военной преступницей и заочно вынесли смертный приговор. Кайло ликовал, не подозревая, каким тяжким испытанием станет для него свобода. 

Без вкрадчивого голоса в своей голове он растерялся. Снова предоставленный сам себе, как когда-то, Кайло шёл наобум. Сила, прежде ясно освещающая путь, ныне грязным дымом клубилась под ногами. Он справится, разберётся во всё, но для этого нужно время. 

Удержаться во главе Первого ордена.

Выжечь Сопротивление.

Понять, чем заполнить пустоту в разуме.

Рэй говорила, что Люк Скайуокер ещё жив, что нужно возродить джедаев. Кайло только закатил глаза. Он никогда не встанет рядом с Люком. Только против него. У них у всех была возможность принять его, но они отвернулись и заткнули уши. Что мог дать ему Свет, кроме бесконечных разочарований? Он не Бен Соло, его место здесь, на этой стороне, где торжествуют военные технологии, где Сила безгранична. Где перед его мощью склоняются. 

С трудом, но Кайло отпустил прошлое. Он уже превзошёл деда, и впереди ждали безграничная власть и величие. Шлем, некогда порождающий целую бурю эмоций в юном Бене Соло, отправился под мусорный пресс. 

Но кусок прошлого всё же вернулся. Кайло был впечатлён, узнав в пилоте звёздного истребителя без опознавательных знаков генерала Хакса. Сила благоволила ему, не иначе, ведь Хакс бежал от Сопротивления, угнал истребитель и вышел на них. Раньше Кайло полагал, что если Хакс и владел навыками выживания в полевых условиях, то они притупились за надёжными бронированными стенами космических исполинов и потускнели в свете голограмм. 

Плен ничуть не добавил ему смирения, Хакс остался всё таким же заносчивым засранцем, которого хотелось швырять о стены, пока не подавится своим окровавленным языком. Пожалуй, он даже стал злее. Тихо убрать его с дороги не выйдет: штурмовики узнали бывшее начальство, слухи дошли до высших офицеров Первого ордена. Старые имперцы недолюбливали Хакса, однако с каждым годом их становится всё меньше, они уступают дорогу молодёжи, подавляющая часть которой предана Хаксу, восхищается его лидерскими и личностными качествами. А к чему приводит конфликт с подчинёнными, Кайло убедился на примере Сноука. Чисто технически Хакс — предатель, за его действия (и бездействие) полагается смертный приговор. Хватит ли его сдержанного красноречия, чтобы убедить высшее командование своей правоте? Что он делал всё возможное, чтобы враг не получил засекреченных данных? Может сработать, всё же войска куда лояльнее к Хаксу, чем к новому Верховному лидеру, а начинать своё правление с резни Кайло не хотел. Ещё один вопрос, требующий тщательных раздумий. 

Пискнул комлинк: запрос на немедленную аудиенцию. Дело, касающееся Сопротивления. Кайло подтвердил запрос и мыслями снова вернулся к Хаксу. 

Каждый раз, проходя мимо каюты бывшего генерала, Кайло прислушивался. Он улавливал чёрные мысли: ярость, раздражение из-за вынужденного безделья, боль, злость на собственную слабость. И ярчайшей эмоцией было отнюдь не смятение и негодование по поводу произошедшего между ними сексуального контакта, а горечь оттого, что он никогда не будет наравне с форсъюзером. Хакс умел расставлять приоритеты.

Когда-то давно Кайло думал, что Хакс — то, чем ему самому никогда не стать: олицетворение порядка, строгой дисциплины и собранности хотя бы на людях, хотя бы внешне. А оказалось, что внутри этого стального каркаса сломленный, озлобленный и резкий человек, который жаждет одобрения, ласки и покоя настолько, что отдался в руки своего соперника, стоило тому лишь немного выказать одобрение. Неловкость сменилась растерянностью, которая в свою очередь сгорела в пламени яростного желания. В человеке было больше хаоса, чем тот хотел надеяться, и больше страсти, чем ему хотелось бы. Больше настолько, что его запал зажёг Кайло Рена.

— В-верховный лидер?

Кайло поднял голову. 

— Поступило сообщение, что действиями Первого ордена на Хегге недовольны во Внешних территориях. У Сопротивления теперь есть союзники.

Тон молодого офицера был безукоризненно-спокойным, отрешённым, но Кайло видел, как трепещет от страха его мелкое сердечко. Он нахмурился. Криффов Хакс не боялся его. Даже теперь, когда знал, что больше не перед кем выслуживаться. Что принадлежит ненавистному Кайло Рену до последней капли крови. Впрочем, то Хакс, приспособленец. Выкрутится. 

— Сметём всех. — Кайло ударил кулаком по подлокотнику. — Вызовите ко мне генерала. 

Он кивнул и махнул рукой, отпуская. Лейтенант развернулся и с огромным облегчением покинул покои Верховного лидера. 

Кайло тяжело поднялся. На Хегге он приказал выжечь базу до основания, но никого важного там не оказалось, так, горстка детей, играющих в повстанцев. Мать — генерал Органа! — должно быть в отчаянии, раз отдала детям для развлечений целую базу. Тем не менее, эти дети захватили и пытали Хакса. Выбили из него секретные данные. 

Если Рэй возродит джедаев, Первый орден должен быть готов что-то противопоставить. Его рыцари странствовали в разных уголках Галактики, но пришло время собрать их воедино. 

Дверь в тронную залу отворилась. Кайло машинально поприветствовал вошедшего.

— Верховный лидер.

— Генерал Джоль. 

Раскосые глаза смотрели преданно и подобострастно. Этот человек был счастлив на своём месте. В отличие от Хакса, которому всегда было мало. Кайло найдёт на него управу, заставит поумерить аппетиты. 

— Ваши люди уже отследили тех, кто осмелился поддержать Сопротивление?

— Так точно, мой лорд.

— Готовьте операцию. Не щадить никого. Пленных не брать. Отвечаете головой.

Джоль утвердительно качнулся, Кайло, тонко улыбнувшись, отослал его. Поднялся на ноги и нервно заходил по зале. Оглянулся на трон и впервые задумался о том, что эмблема Первого ордена напоминает ошейник с окровавленными шипами. Каждый носит его добровольно, и вышколенные безликие штурмовики, и офицеры. И Джоль, превосходный исполнитель и блестящий тактик, которому недоставало одержимости Хакса, его самоотречения.

Хакс. Надменный, жутко рыжий, тощий и угловатый, как подросток. Даже не верится, что у него может быть такой умопомрачительно милый маленький член. Почему не такой же, как сам Хакс: длинный, тонкий и совершенно кошмарный? Внезапная симпатия к частям тела его не удивляла: и не к таким вывертам Силы он привык, а после смерти Сноука её импульсы были совсем нестабильны. Агрессия, которую вызывал Хакс, и привела к тому, что при виде него, такого уязвимого без формы, ослабленного и израненного, Кайло, который начиная с подросткового возраста думал о сексе как о пустой трате времени, о развлечении для людишек недалёких, завёлся не на шутку. Он прикрыл глаза, вспоминая лёгкое недоумение, когда впервые узнал о сексе и о том, что члену периодически полагается стоять не только по утрам, но и при виде определенного человека. То, что этим человеком может оказаться генерал (ныне лейтенант) Хакс, он даже не предполагал.

Меньше всего он ожидал от бывшего генерала готовность к сексуальному взаимодействию. Ещё меньше, чем от себя — вожделения к нему. Он знал, что за отстранённым взглядом и невозмутимым лицом прячется взрывной характер и яростный дух, которые Хакс тщательно сдерживает, что на расправленных плечах — бремя тяжелее Старкиллера, а мускулы на лице не дрожат только из-за болезненного, до ломоты в висках контроля. Хакс настолько сжился с этими неприятными ощущениями, что освободившись от них на краткий миг во время оргазма, испытал сильное потрясение. Кайло услышал отголоски его мыслей.

Он задумчиво положил ладонь на свой пах. Вернуть Хакса в штаб и ждать, пока тот попробует захватить власть? Оставить взаперти и ходить за лаской, как к верной жене? Кайло грубо засмеялся, и его лающий смех взлетел к высокому потолку.

 

 

Хакс страдал. 

Его положение в Первом ордене было шатким как никогда. Ни бластера, ни холодного оружия, ни свободы. Новый, весьма неудобный Верховный лидер. В распоряжении только форма лейтенанта и отключённый от сети датапад. В последние десять циклов Хакс проспал больше, чем спал за стандартный месяц, будучи в должности генерала, и уже тихо зверел от безделья. Пытался есть, но кусок не лез в горло. Каждое утро на столе обнаруживалась бутылка бренди, которую Хакс распивал в течение цикла, чтобы хоть как-то заглушить тревогу. Хотя бы с этим понятно: Кайло Рен решил споить его.

И сегодня, в очередной раз проснувшись с тяжёлой головой, Хакс осознал, что уничтожает себя своими собственными руками. Нет времени жалеть о несделанном. Он не тронул выпивку, надолго завис в освежителе и когда вышел, в кресле рядом с кроватью сидел Кайло Рен.

Под пристальным взглядом Хакс пригладил мокрые волосы и, выпрямившись, прошёл к кровати. Улёгся, набросил сверху китель и взяв датапад, на котором набирал усовершенствованную программу тренировки штурмовиков, принялся придирчиво перечитывать написанное. Никуда не годится. Всё это бантово дерьмо, особенно нынешние обстоятельства, никуда не годится.

Рен смотрел, упрямо сжав губы, что-то мучительно обдумывал. Хакс ждал. Он превосходно умел ждать. И молчать, и слушать, хотя порой в присутствии Кайло Рена эти полезные качества ему изменяли. 

Наконец Рен отмер. Протянул руку и сбросил с него китель прямо на пол, и Хакс поёжился. Значит, дрочка в душе — это не разовая милость со стороны нового Верховного лидера?

— Это нецелесообразное поведение в условиях сложившихся обстоятельств. Да и к тому же... Вы говорили, что я некрасив, — напомнил Хакс, глянув поверх датапада. Ехидная ухмылка пристыла к похолодевшему лицу. — Длинный, дохлый, куча шрамов. Что там ещё было?

— Вы обиделись? — напряжённо спросил Кайло, рассматривая его. На его лице медленно проступало вожделение. 

— Я запомнил. 

— Ох… Хакс. Быть может, вы запомнили ещё что-то?

Рен пересел на кровать. Рука в чёрной перчатке легла на пах, Хакс вздрогнул и чуть не уронил датапад себе на нос. 

— Я вот точно помню, что вам понравилось. 

Тело моментально отреагировало, и Рен удовлетворённо улыбнулся. 

— Прекратите это! — процедил Хакс, невольно приподнимая бёдра, чтобы рука плотнее прижалась к твёрдому члену. — Зачем вы это делаете? 

— Насколько я успел понять ваше тело, — руки Рена переместились на его горло и слегка сжали, — после небольшой ласки генерал Хакс забывает не только своё имя, но и устав. 

— Не нужна мне твоя сраная ласка! — хотелось орать Хаксу, но вместо этого он судорожно, почти со всхлипом выдохнул. Он продолжал редактировать написанное, изо всех сил сохраняя невозмутимый вид.

Между ног втиснулось колено, вздрогнув, Хакс таки выпустил из рук датапад. Прибор рассёк губу. Рен сочувственно поморщился и осторожно потёрся коленом о возбуждённый член. Хакс задохнулся. 

— Вы решили, что я добровольно разрешу себя поиметь? — выпалил он, пытаясь приподняться на локтях. Рен толкнул его обратно.

— Мне всегда казалось, что «добровольность» и «Армитаж Хакс» — понятия несовместимые, — почти промурлыкал он с тем самым пошлым придыханием, с каким перечислял недостатки Хакса в душевой. Больно надавив на губу, стер с неё кровь и сунул палец себе в рот. — И когда имеешь с ним дело, заранее решить что-либо невозможно. 

Нынешний Рен был куда рассудительнее вечно драматизирующего юнца, которым управлял Сноук. Это могло стать большой проблемой.

— А ещё вы много говорите.

— А вы…

Рен ошеломил его до глубины души, наклонившись и осторожно коснувшись губами переносицы. Хакс закрылся от непрошеной ласки рукой, но Рен был неумолим. Провёл губами от локтя до запястья и сильно укусил за ладонь. Хакс отдёрнул руку. И всё же куда привычней терпеть от Рена боль, чем нежности. 

— Я хочу вас, — выдохнул Рен. — Довольно болтовни! 

Пришлось сильно постараться, чтобы скрыть дрожь предвкушения. Хакс был открыт, ослаб без физической активности и страдал от похмелья, поэтому бросился в атаку с удвоенной яростью. 

— И с чего бы мне отвечать согласием? Я вам что, мусорщица? 

Глаза Рена превратились в узкие щели. Хакс ударил в больное место.

— Слышал, Сноук не успел дать вам звание гранд-маршала. 

У Хакса затряслась нижняя челюсть. Он хрипло выдохнул и тут же сомкнул губы, досадуя на разболтавшуюся самодисциплину.

— Вот что, гранд-маршал Хакс. Если вас посетят мысли стать излишне амбициозным — окажетесь в открытом космосе прежде чем успеете сказать «Слава Верховному лидеру!». 

Хакс пытался осмыслить сказанное. Он из кожи вон лез, пытаясь угодить Сноуку, а тот, кого он привык считать своим врагом, преподносит ему дар за даром. Готов заплатить званием за секс. 

— Я польщён, — сказал Хакс с плохо скрываемым осуждением. — Но не обязательно меня покупать.

Рен нахмурился. 

— Так вы расцениваете мою благосклонность? Это не просто моя прихоть. Хакс. Первый орден нуждается в вас. Нынешний генерал неплох, однако с тех пор, как вы покинули пост, процент случаев неповиновения рядовых возрос до 12%. Первый орден не может допустить такого разгула вольных настроений в своих рядах. К тому же ваша программа тренировки элитных бойцов не закончена. Сноук передавал проект новому генералу, но я отстранил его. Он ждёт вас. 

— Капитан Фазма?

— Погибла в столкновении с бойцами Сопротивления.

В груди шевельнулось нечто вроде сожаления. Фазма была отличным боевым товарищем и почти другом. Вместе они могли бы составить мощный тандем во главе армии Первого ордена. А пошло всё к хаттовой матери! Это единственный шанс выбраться из этой каюты, и Хакс его не упустит.

— То есть. Вы правда повышаете меня. Не издеваетесь.

— Ничуть. — Рука Рена, уже без перчатки, оказалась у него на животе. Большой палец погладил уже поджившие ходы, которые проделали в его плоти червеобразные существа Хегга. — Когда я начну издеваться, вы поймёте. 

Удивительно, но после этих слов Хакс расслабился. Рен расстегнул свой пояс и избавился от камзола, после чего с вызовом уставился на Хакса.

«Восхищения ждёт», — догадался тот и ответил преувеличенно злобным взглядом. Он не собирался подпитывать и без того раздутое самомнение. Получил Верховного лидера и решил, что все теперь будут ему задницу целовать? Как насчёт того, чтобы поцеловать в задницу самого Хакса?

— Довольно занятные у вас предпочтения, — ощерился Рен и пояснил: — То ли ваша злость, то ли слабость позволяет мне слышать ваши мысли. Обычно ваши ментальные щиты крепче.

Хакс стиснул зубы и постарался не думать о том удовольствии, с которым облизал бы широкие мягкие соски по очереди. Рен тихо самодовольно рассмеялся. 

Вторжение в разум ощущалось тонкой иглой. Очень медленно Хакс поднял руку и прижал ладонь к длинному, едва заметному шраму над левым соском. Сердце Рена билось так же часто и сильно, как и его собственное. 

— Это ведь так просто, правда? — поощрительно ухмыльнулся Рен. — Ваша неискренность хуже яду. И как вы ещё не научили врать своё тело? — Он сжал член Хакса сквозь трусы. — После моих размеров видеть такой... Я наверное смогу взять его в рот целиком.

Хакс судорожно улыбнулся, ощущая, как струится из носа кровь, как капает на грудь. Сарлакком ебись Кайло Рен с его ментальными фокусами! От задумчивых рассуждений он завёлся еще больше, а при мысли о том, что его член окажется у Рена во рту, волосы на всём теле встали дыбом. 

Рен тем временем продолжал исследовать его тело. Прикосновения становились всё жаднее и настойчивее, Хакс уже тянулся за руками, стремясь продлить контакт. 

— Руководить процессом вы, конечно, мне не позволите? — уточнил он хрипло.

— На мостике у себя будете руководить. И если вы, хаттов слабак, снова отключитесь, на этот раз я трахну ваше бессознательное тело без всяких пиететов. 

Рен повёл губами по шее и сомкнул их на гладко выбритом подбородке. Кровь ли его распалила или вседозволенность, но от прежней непривычной сдержанности не осталось и следа, Рен словно вознамерился растерзать его, разгрызть, переломить запястья и вырвать кадык. Руки в волосах заставили изогнуться, почти встать на лопатки и думать только о глотке воздуха. Рен наказывал за каждое резкое ехидное слово, когда-либо услышанное им, методично кусая губы, шею и подбородок. И возражать не хотелось, ведь его член тёрся о член Хакса именно так, как было нужно. Снова мысли читает, что ли, криффов ублюдок?

Укусами Рен проложил себе дорогу к рыжему паху. Хакс извивался, шипел и щипался. Сжал бедра, когда голова Рена оказалась у него между ног. 

— Быть задушенным в постели не входило в мои планы, — с трудом заметил Рен. — Хотя твой хорошенький рыжий член теперь так близко.

— Ещё поговори с ним, — фыркнул Хакс. 

— Уверен, он куда более хороший собеседник, чем ты.

— Весомый аргумент. Никогда не перебьёт, со всем согласится.

Рен несильно сжал его яйца. Собрал большим пальцем обильную смазку и провёл скользкую дорожку по всему стволу.

— Всегда так течёшь? 

— Только когда мне собирается отсосать Верховный лидер. 

— Твой милый маленький член и правда самое лучшее, что есть в тебе, — покачал головой Кайло. Член Хакса исчез в его огромной лапище. 

— Ну давай же, ублюдок! — почти взвыл Хакс, толкаясь вперёд. — Хватит трепаться! 

— Что я и говорил, — задумчиво обратился Кайло к его члену. — Нетерпеливый, когда дело касается секса. Кто бы мог подумать... Лежи!

На миг он снова стал тем привычным Кайло Реном, которого помнил Хакс: вздернутая верхняя губа, дрожащий подбородок, тьма в глазах. Неподчинение по-прежнему приводило его в бешенство. После того, как Хакс замер, подрагивая от ненависти и возбуждения, взгляд стал спокойно-испытующим. Спустя бесконечные секунды Рен наклонился и милостиво забрал в рот член целиком. Хакс, последние несколько минут мечтающий об этом до звезд перед глазами, почти взвизгнул:

— Рен, з-зубы!

— Всё-то вам не так.

— Я покажу вам, что такое минет с зубами!

Кайло даже отодвинулся и посмотрел с любопытством. Облизнулся, и Хаксу захотелось схватить его за волосы и снова насадить ртом на член. Почему он раньше не думал об этих роскошных сексуальных губах?

— Это вы сейчас сказали, что собираетесь мне отсосать?

Хакс ответил потоком бессвязной ругани. Почему он, славившийся своей выдержкой, сейчас брызжет слюной, в то время как неуёмный Кайло Рен спокоен, словно дроид под наркотиками, только мстительно сжимает до синяков его задницу, притягивая к себе. Хакс почти закричал и попытался сомкнуть колени, раздавить криффову ушастую голову, так удачно оказавшуюся у него между ног, но вибрация — Рен смеялся, не выпуская его члена изо рта, — отозвалась судорогой по всему измученному телу и тяжело осела внизу живота. Он взвился — Рен прижал его к постели, потянул на себя за бёдра. Сосал он сладко, самозабвенно и так жадно, что хлюпал и то и дело давился. Стоило становиться Верховным лидером для того, чтобы отсасывать своему гранд-маршалу? Это поэтому Сноук не давал ему звание…

Рен забрал особенно глубоко, отчего мышцы живота непроизвольно сократились, а по телу прошла жаркая судорога. Хакс позволил себе стать бесполезным дрожащим мешком с костями, полностью зависимым от рта и языка другого мешка с костями, как он надеялся, менее разумного. Криффов Рен держал во рту довольно значимую часть его тела, тёрся об неё носом, лицом, целовал, вылизывал, и Хакс усмотрел в этом не сексуальную жадность, а неистовое поклонение. Кайло Рен, головная боль всего Первого Ордена и отдельно — генерала, вспыльчивый форсъюзер и самый преданный враг, поклоняется его члену. Жизнь полна неожиданностей. 

Осознание этого запустило неконтролируемую дрожь по всему телу. Хакс закатил глаза от удовольствия и вцепился в плечи Рена. Он сам не заметил, как начал бормотать, рычать и проклинать того, чей рот приносил такое наслаждение. 

— Мерзкое отродье! Вампово дерьмо! — стонал Хакс. — Захлебнись, ты, криффов выблядо-о-ок! 

Он вскинулся, вбился глубоко в мокрый рот и кончил, вцепившись Рену в волосы так сильно, что выдрал целую прядь. И не позволил отодвинуться, пока не утихли последние судороги оргазма. 

— Как-то вы слишком разошлись, гранд-маршал, — заметил Кайло сурово и очень хрипло после того, как откашлялся. 

Шлепок по щеке мало напоминал пощёчину, но менее унизительным от этого не стал. Хакс еле подавил желание дотронуться до горящей кожи, смять её. Рен сделал это за него. 

— Открой рот.

Под давлением большого пальца Хакс разжал челюсти и зло посмотрел из-под чёлки. Рен сунул в рот палец другой руки, собрал с языка слюну, смешанную со спермой, и размазал по его губам. Хакс видел его злым, видел разъярённым, раздосадованным и огорчённым. Но ещё никогда его неправильное лицо не искажалось именно так, как Хаксу хотелось бы. Как сейчас: распухшие после его члена губы, красные пятна на щеках и влажные ресницы оттого, что брал в рот до самых яиц. 

Рен перевернул его на живот. Хакс сердито завопил, когда его с оттягом шлёпнули по заднице, и обернулся, сверкая глазами. Растрепавшиеся волосы несколько смазывали впечатление, Хакс зло сдул их и заворчал, когда Рен раздвинул его ягодицы. 

— Узкий. — Рен сильно нажал большим пальцем на влажный от пота вход. — Хватит с тебя на сегодня крови. В следующий раз трахну так, что ходить не сможешь, а пока…

Рен подхватил его под живот и поставил на четвереньки. Хакс благоразумно не возразил против унизительной позы и послушно прогнулся. Из носа снова потекла кровь, закапала на серые простыни.

Крупная головка ткнулась в анус. Рен направил член выше и сжал его ягодицы, проводя между ними. Хакс фыркнул и закусил пальцы, чтобы не смеяться. Он чувствовал себя ещё более странно, чем при прохождении симуляции, в которой приходилось драться со скользкими извивающимися щупальцами. Потом ему стало страшно. Он был уверен, что член таких размеров разорвёт его кишки. Организм ещё не восстановился, и дополнительная боль могла усугубить ситуацию. 

— Послушай… Рен! Из меня только вышли довольно крупные паразиты. Избавь меня от вхождения нового…

— О Сила! 

Рен вцепился ему в волосы, заставил повернуть голову и присосался к губам так, что Хаксу на ум невольно пришло сравнение с сарлакком. Только сарлакк наверняка не стонет громко, протяжно, не обнимает до боли и не кончает на спину. Сперма потекла по боку. Хакс скривился. Заворочался, толкнул Рена локтем в живот и сполз на пол. Он не видел необходимости в физическом контакте после того, как оба получили желаемое. Над ухом раздавалось шумное, со всхлипами дыхание. В сексе Рен оказался ожидаемо громким. 

— Ты уверен, что раньше никому не отсасывал? — спросил Хакс, вытираясь тем, что попало под руку, чем-то чёрным и реновым. — Я понял, понял, вопрос неуместен! — захрипел он поспешно, ощутив, как горло сдавила проклятая Сила.

Кайло Рен царственно разлёгся на его кровати, как и полагается правителю, и благосклонно взирал сверху вниз на послушного бархеста у своих ног. Послеоргазменная расслабленность постепенно сменялась привычным надменно-хмурым выражением. 

— Генерал Джоль переходит под ваше командование. — Надо же, о субординации соизволил вспомнить, голозадый император! — Вы с ним поладите, такой услужливый. Не то, что вы.

Очевидную издёвку Хакс пропустил мимо ушей. После того, как сексуальный аппетит был удовлетворён, все его мысли заняло повышение. И то, что часть работы будет на другом, что значит больше времени для сна. Или напротив меньше. Для начала Первый орден установит в Галактике свой порядок.

— Рен.

— Хакс? — лениво отозвался тот. 

Расслабленный после оргазма Рен — зрелище не для слабонервных. Он и не собирался покидать его каюту. Хаксу захотелось ещё раз шлёпнуть членом по этим красным припухшим губам и вогнать меж них так глубоко, чтобы головкой собрать слюну с задней стенки горла. Он с сожалением подумал, что его член для этого коротковат. Он вытер лицо, страстно желая в освежитель. Запёкшаяся кровь стягивала кожу на лице, подсыхающая сперма — на спине.

— Что произошло, пока я отсутствовал? Как умер Сноук?

— Быстро и безболезненно. 

— Вы прекрасно понимаете, что я имею в виду.

— Не менее чем вы понимаете, что не услышите подробностей. Та девчонка... Рэй. Проникла на «Господство», убила верховного лидера и сбежала.

Хакс нервно хохотнул. Что за дикая и неправдоподобная история, неужели Рен думал, что он поверит? Нужно будет провести расследование. Тихое, не привлекающее внимание. Значит, этот Джоль заглядывает Рену в рот? И про него разведает всё, что только можно. Насколько он лоялен к руководству Первого ордена. Достоин ли вообще звания генерала. Рен упоминал, что ухудшились показатели рядовых.

— Выходит, не только у меня штурмовики от заданного курса отклоняются? — отпустил он шпильку.

— Вот и займетесь вашими штурмовиками. Завтра. Сегодня я займусь вами. Сюда!

Кайло хлопнул по постели рядом с собой, и Хакс со вздохом подчинился. Осторожно присел рядом, но Рен потянул на себя и заставил устроиться между его ног. Провёл по щеке так нежно, что у Хакса бешено заколотилось сердце. Большой палец гладил ссадину на скуле, нажимал на губы. Рен дал ему повышение, но не давал времени обдумать…

— Хватит думать о повышении. 

— Убирайся из моей головы!

— И всё же.

— Заставь меня перестать, — самодовольно скривил губы Хакс.

Рен улыбнулся. Положил ладонь на шею и привлёк к себе. Он целовал неторопливо, без ожидаемого напора, мягко касаясь губами рта. Такая откровенная ласка окончательно распалила Хакса, он прикрыл глаза и сильно укусил за нижнюю губу, выражая недовольство медлительными и излишне нежными действиями. И почувствовал, как Рен улыбается, забирает его волосы в горсть и целует уже с напором, облизывает, толкает язык в рот. Они переплелись намного теснее, чем Хакс мог бы позволить кому-то в прошлом, и целовались как одержимые, не переходя к чему-то большему. И впервые Хакс занимался этим с упоительной самоотдачей, стараясь не слишком показывать свою заинтересованность, но обнаружив, что мелко дрожит и тихо стонет от каждого прикосновения языка, бросил эту бесполезную затею. Огромные ладони Рена поощрительно погладили его задницу, и от неожиданности Хакс застонал в голос. 

— Приведём Галактику к стабильности. Вместе.

— Вместе, — эхом отозвался Хакс. Звучало великолепно.

Быть может, он заблуждался относительно неудобности Верховного лидера. Быть может, этот как раз удобен, а учитывая, как внезапно всё повернулось, есть вероятность поладить. Пока что они хотят одного.

— Татуировка и правда глупая, — выдохнул Рен. Ладонь, сильно сжавшая запястье, полностью закрыла рисунок. — Заклеймил себя как вещь Первого ордена. Ты не принадлежишь Первому ордену, ты — мой, гранд-маршал.

— Разумеется, Верховный лидер.

Пока что.


End file.
